


Underground

by babybirdblues



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU - Jim Henson's Labyrinth, Bruce would prefer that Jason keeps them on and stays away from his son, Damian is seven, Gen, I certainly want him in them, I'm really just having fun because I can, M/M, Tim is sixteen, Tim wants him out of them, and I really do abuse tags like I do on tumblr, and really who doesn't want Jason in tight leather pants?, changed the ages a bit, the rest are basically the same, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wonders if Janet somehow knew what she was setting in motion when she read him that book over and over again all those years ago - before she and Jack died that is.  Because it's the one thing he clung to as his entire world shifted to include a new family and a new life.  Now he's trying to cling to his sanity.  Unfortunately sanity isn't something the occupants of the Underground have, or well most of them.  Fortunately, it's not a bad type of insanity.  (Maybe if Tim keeps telling himself that he'll believe it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



> This story is going to be chapters consisting of sets of ten drabbles, all being at least 300 words in length. Most of them are in order time wise, if they aren't then they'll have brackets with a rough date in them to show that they're in the past/out of order.

**1.  The Clock Strikes**

The book belonged to Janet - his mother.  Before she died she gave it to him, telling him of the Goblin King who would take naughty children away at the request of their parents.  Jack found it amusing that Tim would want Janet to send him away.  Tales of great Kings interested him when he was younger.  That was before they were gone and Bruce and Dick - and wasn't that an odd marriage - adopted him.

Tim couldn't bear to throw the book away.  Not like the countless other items he let Bruce get rid of.  It's habit now, to turn to it in times of higher stress.  Unfortunately, and even with Dick, Bruce and Tim haven't been getting along.

"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great," Tim pauses, fingers idly tracing the pages he's not looking at.  Frowning he glances down quickly at the slightly faded words.  "You have no power over me."

He can never bring himself to remember the ending.  He always has to read it.  A wry smile flitters across his face.  The words match his troubled feelings for the relationship he has with Bruce at the moment.

Bruce is trying though.

Even if Tim doesn't want another dad - or mom because let's face it, Dick looks fabulous in his dress and heels - right now.

Sighing he returns to murmuring the book to himself.

Thunder rumbles overhead just as the clock tower begins to chime six o'clock.  Cursing softly Tim rushes to pack his bag, calling Titus - the dog chasing squirrels across the park - to his side.  "We're heading home Titus!"

\---

The sky has opened up by the time they get home.  Titus is sent the garage, cold and wet - to many protests.  Tim, in the meanwhile, ends up rushing to his room, being yelled after by Bruce.

His door slams and he can't bring himself to care that Dick was trying to talk to him.

_It's not fair._

**2.  Into the Labyrinth**

Tim doesn't know how long Damian's been throwing things.  Probably since Bruce and Dick went out for their date night. 

Damian throwing his stuffed cat at Tim is the last straw.  It hits the framed picture of Janet and Jack.  The frame teeters for a few heart stopping moments and then falls, shattering across the floor.  Damian goes quiet while Tim pales.  The words are out before he can even begin to doubt them.

"I wish the goblins would take you away _right now_."

The room goes dark, so dark Tim can't see.  What's more worrying is the lack of noise from Damian.  There has been a steady thump of things hitting the walls for hours now.  It's gone now. 

A large gust of wind, accompanied by a bolt of lightning, suddenly blows the window open.  There's a chest pressing to Tim's back, arms softly encircling him, a glowing crystal resting in the gloved hand.  His heart stutters.  Slowly he tries to relax, breathing shallowly to avoid more touching.

"You're the Goblin King aren't you?"

"I am.  Jason the Goblin King, at your service Timothy."

There is soft laughter in his ear.  Soft laughter and then the crystal is being moved gently in front of his face.  "What is that?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more.  But if you turn it this way, it'll show you your dreams."  A hand moves from where it was settled on his hip - and when had it settled on his hip? - to guide his hand to the crystal.  "Do you want it?  Then forget the child."

Damian.  He can't forget Damian; he wished him away and he needs to get him back.  He can't let him stay in the Labyrinth with the goblins and their King.  "I can't.  I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I want my brother back.  He must be so scared."

Around him the familiar walls of his home disappear.  Before Jason and Tim is the Labyrinth, spread out great and beautifully dark and beyond that the castle where Damian is waiting.  Jason backs away for a moment gesturing at a clock that has thirteen hours.  Tim remembers this is the timeframe he has to retrieve Damian.

"You're no match for me Tim."

He might not be.  But - "I have to have Damian back."

"Turn back Tim; turn back before it's too late."

"I can't.  But the city doesn't look that far."  Tim steps forwards a few paces, only to tense up when a hand ghosts across his hip.  There's a hot breath at the shell of his ear causing him to shiver and pull his sweater tighter around him.

"It's further than you think.  Time is short.  You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyrinth before your little brother becomes one of us forever."  Jason fades away, his smirk the last thing Tim sees.  Jason's voice echoes around him for the few minutes Tim stands stationary.  "Such a pity."

**3.  Magic Dance**

Damian has tried to bite him ten times - wait, eleven - in the past two hours.  It would be amusing if he didn't have such a foul mouth.  Who knew such a small child - is he really only seven? - could spew that much profanity.

Jason is actually impressed.

Perhaps he'll keep the child around.  "I shall keep you and name you Jason Junior.  You have my eyes."

"You fucking-"

A sharp whistle interrupts whatever the irate child was going to say.  Both Goblin King and said child look over at the unfortunate goblin that's asleep in his pitcher of ale.

"These are your minions plebeian."

Jason just rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers.  "You remind me of the babe."

Damian's eyes narrow.  He's not pleased with the singing: especially when Jason points his staff right at the bridge of Damian's nose.  "Remind me of the babe."

"In case your whore eyes have rotted: I am not a babe you fucktwat."

It's greatly amusing, hearing these words come out of a child.  Jason wonders who taught them to him.  "Now, now is that any way for a child to speak?  I mean, what would your mother say?"

"Mother taught them to me.  She was a lady and always made her opinion known.  If you have difficulty hearing I can enunciate better."

His laughter is rich, startling more than a few goblins awake.  They nervously laugh with him.  It only causes Damian to scowl harder.  After another twenty or so minutes of song and dance, in which Damian is thrown around by goblins and Goblin King alike, the child gives up on swearing.  He instead crosses his arms and glares darkly at anyone who looks at him.

"When Timothy gets here I am kicking you in the testicles."

**4.  It's Easy**

Kon - not Can like he originally thought at the entrance to the Labyrinth - has managed to get them lost.  Horribly lost.

Not that Tim really knew where he was going in the first place.  But if Kon hadn't been trying to trick him and lead him back to the beginning of the Labyrinth they wouldn't be as lost.

Probably.

Somehow he's managed to convince the odd troll to take him out of the Oubliette.  They're just following a path full of false alarms - which look oddly like the Martian from the game Man Hunter.  The one begins to speak when Kon smacks it.

"Oh shut up wouldja?"

It looks hurt.  Isn't that odd?  A stone pillar that looks hurt.

Tim shakes his head.  "I don't see why he can't say it.  I mean, we're not paying attention to him anyways right?"

The alarm lights up, somehow smiling with its overly large face.  "Oh thank you I've been waiting so very long.  Ahem.  _'Bewaaaare.  You are going the wrong way.  Before you lies death!'_ "

Kon snorts, dashing forwards to a door.  "Aha!  See I'm not lost.  This is what we're looking for man!"

He hits it a few times but it doesn't budge.  Tim has to choke back a laugh then.  Because Kon looks like the door personally offended him.  It probably did come to think of it.  Moving to the door, he turns the handle and is greatly surprised when it gives way to a long tunnel.

They head right, as per Kon's sense of direction, which truthfully Tim is beginning to doubt.  He begins to doubt it more when Kon lets out a soft 'oh no' and stops.

Peering over his shoulder Tim sees an old man.  He croaks out a question, but Tim's more focuses on the crystal ball in his hand.  It's very familiar.  Suddenly Jason is standing in his place, furious and somehow ten times larger in the small tunnel.

"Nothing tra-la-la?  You're leading him to the castle!"

Kon blanches.  "No your Majesty dude.  I was leading him back to the beginning.  Just said I was leading him to the castle.  Gotta trick the man."

Tim sees red.  "Kon!  You lying cheat!"

Jason snorts.  "And how are you enjoying my Labyrinth dear Timothy?"

"It's easy," he regrets saying it as soon as the words leave his mouth.  But he's a Drake and a Wayne and neither family takes back their words.  Even when the dread of watching four hours disappear off the clock makes his heart go cold.

**5.  As the World Falls Down**

Tim has never been so grateful that the occupants of the Labyrinth are different.  Without Cassie's ability to speak to rocks he'd have taken a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench.  Something he'd rather not do, thank you very much.  It also helps that Sir Bart - a knight of some sort - is very enthusiastic about helping him now - even if his shapeshifter friend Mia, the one with sense between the two of them, doesn't seem too keen on coming along.

Kon's acting a bit weird though.  But that's probably just because he ran away.

He's a bit of a coward.  A slightly lovable coward though.  So, when he hands Tim a peach after he complains about being hungry Tim doesn't second guess it.

He should have.

\--

The couples on the dance floor twirl in time to the tempo.  Fast and lively, laughing as they trade partners and masks. 

It's dizzying.

So much so that Tim doesn't remember what he's looking for.  But he is looking for something.  He knows he is.  It's something important too.  Something he needs to find.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a flash of bright red.  It stands out against dark leathers.  Tim knows him.  He has to fight the crowd to get to where the colour was.  But by the time he gets there the colour - and the person wearing it - is gone.

The room starts spinning then.  Dancers laughing, shoving him in all directions, pulling on his arms, his hair and his waist.  He doesn't like this.  Not at all.

It doesn't help that he can't find the man wearing red.

He has to find the man wearing red.

Because he's the one.  He's the one who took the something Tim is looking for.  He knows it.  One more step.  Then two.  He's being spun around.  Around and around in a dance, dipped and brought in close.

" _Jason_."

But this is wrong.  Ripping himself from Jason's arms Tim runs.  The dancers yell at him, mocking.  He doesn't stop.  Keeps running until he reaches a dead end.  A mirror.  There is a chair off to the side.  It is sturdy.  So, Tim picks it up, pulls his arms back and swings.

The mirror shatters.

He glances back -

Jason is staring at him, not quite frowning.

\- and falls.

**6.  Battle at the Gates**

Tim doesn't know how Bart managed to find him.  Mia and Cassie don't either if the looks on their faces are anything to go by - exasperation and confusion.  But he does and Tim's grateful for him.  He'd rather not be stuck in that junk pile reliving nightmare after nightmare thank you.

One good thing that came out of the last few hours was that they were within a short run to the Gates.

"Where's Kon?"

Bart is looking around frantically, afraid for their friend.

"He's not coming Bart.  It's okay," Tim doesn't even wince on the lie.  Because it's not: at least not yet.  But it will be.  "Let's go.  I only have an hour left."

\--

The guard is sleeping.

That should have been the first clue that something was going to go wrong.  It wasn't.  In fact, none of them realised that the Gates were actually a giant _machine_ - _goblin_.  Tim's may be panicking a little.  He's not sure how to get past it - if they even survive it.  They're all dead.

Completely dead.

Mia - half transformed - gets half stuck under a piece of outer-wall that the machine-goblin knocked loose.  The goblin behind the controls cackles and aims for her.  Bart looks on the verge of tears but he refuses to leave her side.  If she's about to be crushed he's going with her.

But Cassie and Tim don't have to watch either of them die.  Because Kon drops off the top of the inner-wall into the machine-goblin.  He has the goblin by the neck - and won't that be an impressive black eye for the goblin to show its fellows later? - and out of the machine in minutes.

Tim's kind of impressed.  He'd be even more impressed if Kon actually knew how to use it.  Not just press random buttons and hope that he doesn't kill any of them on the ground.  They have to dive for cover as the machine-goblin smokes and a part of its chest starts on fire.

"Oops.  Dude I totally meant to do that."

Bart laughs - Mia's free now, Kon managed to knock the rock off of her leg, and she's no worse for wear.  It's heartening to see.  Though some of the other things aren't.  Like how Cassie goes to hit Kon the moment he drops out of the machine-goblin.  But Tim doesn't blame Kon.  Not a bit.  So, she doesn't.

He can tell she still wants to though.

It's in the way she refuses to look at Kon, much like the way Kon's refusing to look at Tim.  Somehow, Tim feels like a parent.  A parent of a bunch of, _gifted_ , children.

**7.  Into the Castle**

Tim takes the stairs three at a time.  There's less than fifteen minutes left before thirteen o'clock and he has to find Damian. 

He has to.

The castle is before them.  Kon, Cassie, Bart and Mia are all trailing behind, ooh-ing and aw-ing at the Goblin City.  It's adorable in a really awkward-puppy way.  But then again, they've been inhabitants of the Labyrinth for a very long time.  Possibly all their lives.  The Goblin City is probably interesting to them.

It's not to Tim.

Not right now anyways.  He's more interested in the Castle and the doors.  The doors that aren't moving no matter how much he pushes on them.

A scream fed by panic starts to bubble up in his throat.  Fifteen minutes left and he's so close - only to be stopped by a stupid door.

Kon hits it on his right, Cassie on his left.  The door groans - a full out human-sounding groan - before asking why they had to hit it. 

"Just open up already," Bart has his hands on his hips and is frowning disapprovingly at the door.  It's cute in an amusing-Tim-is-starting-to-panic way.  "Tim needs to go get his brother."

So the door does.

Tim can hardly believe it.  But Mia is taking the lead rushing up the stairs - she's a good vanguard.

They get to the throne room, which is empty.  Tim despairs but there is only one way that they could have gone.  Kon, Cassie, Bart and Mia go to follow.  But they can't.  "No I have to go alone."

"But why man?"

They all look confused.  How does he explain it?  Most of it is that if he fails he knows they will be punished severely for being with him.  (He hopes he won't fail.  But the doubt is there.)

"Because that's not how it's done."

Bart frowns - he's so young isn't he? - Cassie harrumphs moving to stand with Mia and Kon just slumps in on himself.  "All right dude, if that's how it's done.  But if you need us, just call y'know?"

Tim laughs.  "Of course."

He rushes up the stairs not daring to look back.  He can't lose his nerve now.

**8.  Within You**

There's a labyrinth in the castle.

A different type of labyrinth, mind you, but still, a labyrinth _in the castle_.

Tim thinks he's going to cry.  Because Damian is there.  Right there not ten feet from him.  But right there is on the other side of a giant gap, with no bridges crossing it.  The worst part is if he goes through the door on his right he's suddenly upside down above Damian.

Jason's voice echoes through the Labyrinth.  Images of him dancing around Tim with every step he takes.

_"Everything I've done, I've done for you.  I move the stars for no one."_

The last image of Jason walks through him before stepping off the side of the walkway they're on.  Tim gasps.  He hears him moving on the underside of the path.  But just as Tim goes to make it through the door, Jason is again in front of him.

 _"Though I do believe in you, yes I do,"_ and Jason throws a crystal then.  It bounces, Tim's eyes following its path unconsciously.  Damian catches it.

There's this tightness in Tim's chest, tugging and pulling on his heart.  He has minutes, seconds left.  He has to reach Damian.  Because Damian is looking at that crystal like it will solve all of his problems.  Tim just wants them to be able to go home.

If he doesn't make it they can't.

Jason is solid when Tim pushes past him.  Had he not been so focused on Damian he might have paused.  He might have paused and not kept looking for a way to get to Damian because this is the real Jason.  This is the Jason that Tim so very much wishes to punch right now.  (But it's not entirely fair, it was Tim's fault for wishing Damian away in the first place.)

_"Live without the sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I can't live within you."_

Tim stands above Damian now.

Damian is looking up at him and trying to be strong, but is obviously scared.  There is only one option here.  "Damian I'm here okay?"

He leaps.

**9.  My Kingdom is as Great**

This is not the Labyrinth - either one - and Damian is nowhere in sight.

But the clock - the thirteen hour clock is spinning backwards it hasn't reached thirteen yet.  He hasn't lost has he?  Is this his punishment?  Is he going to have to do something before being sent back to live a life where there is no Damian?

A shadow in the only archway startles him.  Tim barely refrains from screaming.

Jason is looking at him.  His face remains blank, but, it's the look in his eyes Tim can't stand. 

He's blaming Tim.

No he can't -

"Timothy.  Are you not pleased with what I've done for you?  I took the child when you asked.  When your friends cowered and you did not, I was generous."

Tim scoffs.  Jason, generous?  No.  Jason has not been generous.

"I have reordered time.  I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you.  I am exhausted from living up to your expectations.  Isn't that generous?"

Jason's warmth is distracting.  He's pressed so close to Tim that Tim can feel every breath he takes.  Tim has to end this.  Because obviously he still has a chance to get home.  He still has a chance to get Damian home.  Tears start to blur the sharp lines of Jason's red shirt.

These lines were his mother's favourites - in turn they were Tim's.

"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great."

Jason looks pained.  "Tim _no_."

It should be easy to end this. 

It's not.

But Tim has to.  _He has to_.  He swallows before the next line.  Because he has to make sure it's the right one.  This one he always stumbled one when he was little; confusing just one word each time he repeated it.  It has to be correct.  Completely correct.

"You have no power over me."

**10.  If You Need Us**

Tim wakes on his bed.

A crack of thunder causes him to jolt upright - but it's the scream of terror from Damian that has Tim rushing out of the bedroom.  In the hallway Damian collides with him and they fall over in a pile of limbs.  Tim's never been so glad to see Damian before.

Never.

The door opens.

Both Tim and Damian scream, causing one of the two figures illuminated in the doorway to scream in return.

"What are you two screaming about?"

Dick's up the stairs and in front of them within seconds.  He's soaking wet, matching Bruce who's standing in the foyer staring up at the three of them in confusion.

Tim can't bring himself to do anything but laugh.  "Nightmares I think.  But we're okay right Dami?"

Damian grumbles, burrowing further into Tim.  "You are cold Richard," he glares out from under his fringe.  "And wet."

Dick just laughs, ruffling Damian's hair.  He kisses Tim's forehead before heading to his own room to change.  Bruce follows up the stairs, stopping to lay a hand on both of their heads.  "You'll get Damian to bed, right Tim?"

He will, so he tells Bruce as much.  It doesn't seem like Damian will be letting him go just yet anyways.  When he does get Damian up and into bed Tim barely manages to not choke.

"You are not going to wish me away to the goblins again right Timothy?"

"No.  No Damian I'm not.  I'm not I promise.  I'm sorry."

Damian seems satisfied by the answer, curling around Robin - the stuffed bear that Tim passed down to him. 

Laughing softly and a bit hysterically Tim pads softly back to his own room.  Once there he settles at his desk, his mother's book in his lap.

"If you need us man, you know you can call right?"

Tim's head snaps up at Kon's voice.  He's there in the mirror, being crowded by Bart, Mia and Cassie.  Kon looks sad in the mirror.  In fact they all look sad in the mirror.  Tim's reflection does too.

"I know Kon, but I'm needed here.  Whenever I need you though, all of you, I'll call.  Because I do need all of you.  Just not tonight I think.  One adventure a night is enough I should think."

Mia wiggles to the front then.  "Time passes differently here Tim.  Remember that okay?"

They're gone in the time it takes him to blink.

He can feel the weight of Jason pressing against his back.  Can feel each breath as it warms the back of his neck.  He can even see the quirk of Jason's lips before he laughs.

Tim bites his lower lip, glancing at his door quickly.

This is a bad idea.

A slow smile appears on his face as his fingers trail across the book in his lap.  "I want to _visit_ the Labyrinth and I wish the goblins would show me a way into it." 

 


End file.
